Maybe
by etturtle
Summary: She let go, but no promises could be made.
1. Chapter 1

She stood a black silhouette atop the hill. Her gaze rested on the full moon, its light undaunted by the clouds moving before it. A gentle breeze lifted her hair, caressing the soft midnight tresses. The girl, no woman, closed her eyes and breathed the crisp cool air in. How this night was truly like her life was uncanny. Her love, the moon, and him, well the clouds. In a constant dance with each other, but he was as unaware of her as he was the wind that moved him. Her love for him had grown to its fullest, sometimes shadowed by his callousness and inconsideration, but still she allowed her love for the hanyou to grow and shine. A lone tear slid gently down her face, leaving a cold trail behind. She opened her eyes to look at the moon again. The winter clouds still danced before it. This would be the last tear she cried for him, she would not hurt herself any longer. He as always would remain unaware of her affections.

She turned slightly to gaze on her companion waiting patiently at the base of the hill. His golden eyes illuminated by the shine of the moon, glowed ethereally. She had long ago begun to see something in him. Something he hid from the world. He held her gaze exuding a strength she could only wish to have. He never wavered, never broke. Her heart yearned for that, but knowing it was an impossibility, broke his gaze. His heart was not for her, never had been and never would be. She was doomed to wander the earth for all her life alone. There was no one out there for her. With that knowledge burning in her head, she turned her eyes back to the moon, now shrouded in clouds causing a beautiful halo effect.


	2. Chapter 2

He stood at the base of the hill, keeping watch on her. He knew she was feeling morosely. He knew what caused her pain, and he knew she had come here to let go. His golden eyes watched as the moon cast its glow upon her and the wind teased her hair. It was a beautiful sight, not because the girl was necessarily beautiful but her soul truly was. His eyes narrowed imperceptibly as he studied her. She was unique. An enigma in a world with black and white views. Her treatment of him was confusing and intriguing, something he had not felt since his childhood.

As she turned, he locked eyes with her searching for something. Searching for the sign that she had truly let go. She had, but he could also see the defeat in her eyes. It bothered him immensely, she should not have her soul darkened by such a thing, yet he did nothing but stare at her. She turned her back to him and her focus once again on the light in the sky. The haloed effect of the clouds against the moon only enhanced the beauty standing atop the grassy knoll. He moved.


	3. Chapter 3

She felt his presence draw near and stop just behind her. She guessed that if she leaned back a fraction of an inch she would encounter his chest. A quiver struck her body at the thought and she squared her shoulders against the impulse to follow through with her thought. Oh, she wanted it, wanted his acceptance and maybe his love, but it would never be hers. She bit her lip in an effort to hold in the whimper that crawled its way up her throat. His breath stirred her hair and she shivered again, shuffling to hide it. He noticed and closed the distance, his chest lightly brushing against her back with each breath he took.

She was confused. If he wasn't always so in control of his actions she would have wondered if he even realized the implications this closeness brought forth, but no, he knew what he was doing. That she was sure of. What confused her is why. Why her? She was no one to him, to anyone. Her life meant nothing more than to protect a cursed jewel. The life she wanted here would always be out of her reach. For the second time that night, a lone tear slid down her face. This one though was for her alone, her pain, and her loneliness. He spoke.


	4. Chapter 4

He moved until he was directly behind her, stopping just shy of actually touching her. He was curious as to what her reaction to his closeness would be. He was testing her as much as he was trying to comfort her. He was immensely pleased when she gave a shiver. Instinctively he understood it was not from fear or cold, but for the simple reason that he could affect her. He lowered his head a fraction and took in her scent. It wasn't an intoxicating, drawing, or even a remarkable scent, but it was pleasurably sweet and clean. She shuffled her stance and he smiled ever so slightly, just a tiny upturn of his lips, at her obvious attempt to hide her second shiver.

Deciding to test her further, he closed the distance between the two, letting his chest rest gently against her back. He was less than pleased when her posture stiffened and slipped into one of defeat. He smelt her tear and it angered him. She should not devalue herself so, she was much stronger than she thought and she deserved honor and respect. A small amount of guilt assaulted his pride for his role in her hurt. He should have spoke up sooner, not allowed her to feel this way. He wouldn't stand silent any longer.


End file.
